


Kisses and Cookies

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [67]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Kisses and Cookies

Illya was relaxing in his room listening to Thelonious Monk playing softly in the background.  He and Napoleon had returned home two days earlier after an extended mission that had Illya working undercover as a busboy in a THRUSH – backed restaurant in Liechtenstein while his partner played the role of a very rich, spoiled playboy in an effort to gain the attention of the restaurant’s owner, a beautiful brunette who became enamored of the dashing Texan Napoleon portrayed. 

Fortunately, they were both successful in uncovering first, the plot to poison the Royal Family of Liechtenstein and then not only foiling said plot, but capturing two of THRUSH’s Central Committee members who had come to witness the murders and set in motion their plan to blame the government and initiate a coup so that their handpicked minions could step in and take control.  The family and Parliament were so grateful they asked to become a member nation of UNCLE.

Mr. Waverly was so impressed, he actually gave them a bonus week’s vacation.  They had agreed that all they wanted to do was spend time with their daughter.  Illya smiled when he heard the two in Napoleon’s room giggling.  The three year old had enjoyed her day with her fathers; they had gone to a petting zoo in Westchester County and eaten at a luncheonette that made lemonade on the premises.  When they returned home, Leona had wanted to hang out with her Daddy while he prepared dinner.

 _I know he said he was roasting a chicken and potatoes and making a salad,_ Illya thought, _so the food must be in the oven and the fridge._ Just then, he heard Leona squealing and running toward his room.

“Papa!  Papa, help!” she yelled as she came barefoot into his room, climbed up onto the end of his bed and crawled toward him.  “Daddy’s after me!”  Still laughing, she burrowed herself under his left arm and snuggled to his side.  “Don’t let him get me!”

“Ah hah!” Napoleon said as he appeared in the doorway, “Papa can’t help you!  I’m here to get what I want from you!”

Illya made a big show of leaning forward to move Leona behind him.  “And what is it you want from Leona?”

“I told her I wanted to kiss her and she said no; so I told her that if she didn’t give me a kiss, I would take as many as I want and she laughed at me and ran in here and here we are.”

“I see.”  The Russian looked at the little girl.  “Are you angry with Daddy?”

“No.  We’re playing!”

“Oh.  So what does Daddy have to do to get a kiss?”

Leona thought about it.  “Give me a cookie?”

Napoleon screwed up his face and put his arms akimbo.  “I have to bribe you to get a kiss?”

“What’s a bribe, Daddy?”

“A bribe is something I give you so that you will do something I want you to do.  I want you to give me a kiss because you want to and not because I gave you something.”

“Would that make you feel bad, Daddy?”

“It might.”

Leona came out from behind her Papa and Napoleon walked to the foot of the bed to meet her.  He picked her up and she very carefully and deliberately kissed his nose.  “There!” she crowed, “That’s the special kiss I give Papa!  It makes him feel good and I want you to feel good, too!  Do you?”

Napoleon smiled.  “I do,” he cooed to her, “I love you, Leona Nicole.”

“Love you, Daddy.  Can I have cookies?”

“ _’May I have cookies_ ’ and are you telling me that I should give you cookies because you kissed me?”

“No, Daddy.  I think you _want_ to give me cookies because I’m a good girl.”

The Russian grinned from his spot on his bed.  “She has you there, Daddy, she _is_ a good girl.”

Napoleon sighed as he put the little girl back on the bed.  “I’m not going to win this, am I?”

“No,” Leona and Papa answered.

“Fine, there will be cookies, but _after_ dinner.  That means you too, Papa.”

“Then I hope we are eating soon; I am quite hungry.”

“What else is new?”


End file.
